


The mysterious case of the secret admirer

by girafe13



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, The boys are dumb and I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girafe13/pseuds/girafe13
Summary: Ryan has a secret admirer. Who could it POSSIBLY be?Thank god Shane is there to help figure it all out!





	The mysterious case of the secret admirer

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fluffy fic for what it is: a ridiculous journey that will bring you joy :D
> 
> Written for wisenwild on tumblr <333
> 
> English is not my first language. Enjoy!

 

 

 

 

Someone was messing with him.

It was the third time this week that Ryan had to sign for a flower delivery that he certainly didn’t make. Who, in the year of our Lord 2018, still bought people flowers and had them delivered with an anonymous note?

A psychopath, for sure.

Ryan sighed and put the flowers down on his desk. Slumping on his chair, he eyed them suspiciously.

Monday there were daisies, then Tuesday roses, and this time, marigolds. The orange and yellow flowers seemed to burst with happiness and life. Ryan grumbled. All his favorite flowers.

In the card, nothing much. It simply said: _for you, R._

“Well, you’re in a good mood for someone who just got flowers,” commented absentmindedly Shane, looking at Ryan’s frown.

The first time it had happened, Ryan called his mom. She didn’t know anything about any flowers. He had hung up, very confused, but ready to let the weird incident slide. Maybe it was from someone of his family, or a friend that forgot to sign his name.

But then came Tuesday, and now, this… Ryan was left speechless.

 

“I think someone’s trying to prank me,” he said to no one in particular at lunch Thursday when, instead of flowers came in by mail delivery some rather good chocolate. And a cap that had a little ghost patch on the front.

“What the fuck”, he murmured when he finally opened the whole package, his fingers lightly grazing the ghost. “This is really weird.”  

“What?” asked Curly, taking a bite of his salad. “What is really weird?”

“Someone keeps sending me flowers… Today, I even got chocolate and a hat!” Ryan answered, pointing at his head.

A silence fell on the table.

“Oh my god, Ryan,” said Curly, slowly smiling. He was eyeing the hat as it held answers to the whole universe. “You have a secret admirer.”

Ryan fell his face become warm. He folded his arms and scoffed, knowing he was as red as a ripped tomato.

“No I don’t!”

Curly rolled his eyes and shrugged. “Whatever. Can I have some chocolate?”

 

(Ryan had put on the cap. Really, it had nothing to do with the ghost, but Ryan couldn’t help but to find the hat adorable.)

 

* * *

 

“Again?” Ryan sighed as a delivery guy came up to him with a stuffed animal the same Friday. It was a little fluffy Paddington bear with cute eyes and a bow around its neck. A card was attached to it, reading “ _R, I think you might like this friend. Sincerely, X._ ”

Ryan eyed the bear and pet it a couple times. “I guess you can’t tell me who send you, uh?”

Paddington remained silent. Ryan shrugged and put the bear right beside his pencil cup.

“You made a new friend, I see,” commented Shane from his desk, kicking him right in the tibia to get his attention.

“Ow. Yeah. I don’t know how I’ll name him,” answered Ryan, feeling his blush heat up his face.

For some reason, the fact that Shane was always around when he opened the gifts made Ryan uneasy. Not because he was scared he would make fun of him, that was a hundred percent guaranteed, but for another reason… Ryan was not an idiot, he knew how he felt about his best friend, but he prefered to push down those unholy feelings way, _way_ down, because if Shane knew that would mean the end of Unsolved, and he would be losing his best friend.

Still, a faint hope lived in Ryan’s mind. It was very childish, but he didn’t want Shane to think he was in love, or had a girlfriend/boyfriend, or anything. Just… Just in case.

Shane looked at him, then Paddington, then back at him. “I’m gonna name it Bear. ‘Cause it’s a bear.”

Ryan scoffed, barely hiding his laugher. “You can’t name him, he’s _my_ bear. Someone gave it to _me_ , I name him. Besides, it’s Paddington.”

Shane felt oddly silent at that. “I guess you’re right. No need to be so defensive,” he added, winking.

Ryan felt all warm inside while he took the bear once more in his hands to investigate. Maybe somewhere on the stuffed animal there was a clue, a-

 

A clue.

Holy crap, Ryan was a genius.

 

“I am a genius!” Ryan declared, throwing Paddington in the air and then catching it.

Shane turned his head and raised an eyebrow. “Debatable.”

“Shut up and come with me to the studio,” said Ryan, already packing a few things under his arm. “We have a case to solve.”

A few minutes later and they were both sitting at their regular places on the _Unsolved_ set. Shane has a questioning look, but Ryan couldn’t think of where to begin with. He was still holding the bear in his hands, biting his bottom lip.

Shane waited patiently. Ryan was grateful for that. Shane always seemed to know when Ryan’s mind was going a hundred miles an hour, and when he needed to be brought back from said mind. Ryan was almost certain that the only reason why he kept his sanity while going to all those haunted places was ironically because of Shane’s skepticism and cool attitude under pressure, whereas he would just crumble alone in the dark.

“Okay so,” he started. “I have a secret admirer in the office. Well, I’m pretty sure that person is from the office, since the packages are always delivered here. Also, I don’t know if this person likes me, or like… Likes _likes_ me and I don’t know who it is and it’s driving me crazy, you know,” he blabbed on.

Shane blinked. “So… You need my help for…?”

Ryan felt his face heat up. “Well, it’s always easier for me to bounce off theories with you. For some reason, it always clears my mind.”

Shane nodded, smiling. “Alright, well, Ryan, I have great news for you- I know who your secret admirer is.”

Ryan gasped and turned his chair so he was completely facing Shane.

“What?!” he exclaimed, dropping Paddington on the floor. “And y-you never told me?”

Shane’s smile turned sheepish. “No. I was afraid of your reaction, I guess.”

Ryan’s heart was thumping hard in his chest. “Well, then, who is it?”

Shane chuckled nervously. “Let’s review the facts: someone has a crush on you. This person is close to you and is from work… They must know you for awhile since they sent you personal gifts…”

“I do love ghosts,” mumbled Ryan, tipping his ghost cap, turning it backwards.

“And that person must have an extend knowledge of your favorite flowers, your favorite chocolate and of course, favorite movies,” continued Shane. His voice was a little high, which seemed a little weird. Ryan never thought Shane for the giggling high schooler part.  

Ryan frowned. “This person should have just come out and say-”

“It’s me, Ryan.” Shane said gravely, wiping his hands on his jeans.

Ryan sighed. “ _Exactly_ _!_ They should have said that instead of sending me flowers and other stuff. I’m not good at being a detective when it comes to personal issues. ”

Shane remained silent for a few seconds. “No, Ryan, I meant-”

“Sure, the gifts were super sweet, but I would have much prefered a direct message, or maybe an invitation to like a party or something,” Ryan continued.

“Ryan- No, I’m- I’m the one who sent you all the gifts! I’m the one who has a big, _embarrassing_ crush on you, you big dummy!” exclaimed Shane, hiding his face in his hands.

 

Ryan froze. Time slowed down. It felt like _years_ before his brain connected the dots.

The smiles. The incessant tease. The invitations to the theater, or bar, or any other places, really. The questions about the gifts. The looks Ryan had dismissed as friendly.

God, he was _such_ an idiot.

 

 

Ryan shook his head, grinning, and placed his hands on Shane’s arms, slowly removing his last line of defence.

“I want to say thank you for the gifts,” Ryan whispered, not breaking eye contact.

“Okay,” answered softly Shane, blinking rapidly in the harsh lights of the studio.

Their lips met halfway, and boy oh boy, did Ryan whish he had picked up the signals sooner because. Well. Shane was an _incredible_ kisser.

He immediately felt Shane’s hand cupping his jaw, deepening the kiss. Ryan didn’t mind, holding on to Shane’s shoulders, pressing their thighs together the best he could. Ryan’s lips parted, and Shane dipped his tongue in the heat of his mouth, tasting Ryan in a way that made the smaller man shudder. Ryan felt his face grow hotter and hotter, his heart beating wildly again, pumping and jumping around his ribcage.

When they finally parted, Shane rested his forehead on Ryan’s. The two men caught their breath. Ryan took advantage of their proximity and landed a few kisses on Shane’s jaw, neck and cheek.

“Well, thank God this case was not _unsolved_ ,” said Shane, a shit eating grin spreading on his (soft, well kissed) lips.

“Oh wow. Oh wow, really?” laughed Ryan, ulling back. “That was terrible!”

Shane shrugged, not an ounce of regret on his beaming face. “It had to be done. We’re in the studio, after all.”

Ryan rolled his eyes, and dragged Shane closer to him.

 

They had a lot to catch up.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to kudo or comment, it would make my day!!! :D


End file.
